I Need It
by EveDuncan2
Summary: I need the attention. I need the solitude. I need the slime. I need them. I need her. I need him. I need someone to understand the need. And I need someone to feel it too. GamzeexNepetaxKarkat


**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

**AN; Hello future lovelies! I just got into homestuck about a month ago (I had been blind for too long), so here's my attempt to show my love for our fantabulous, over-romanticized trolls! Even if they do come off a bit human like in this story. Reviews are REALLY appreciated considering I don't know what you readers want in this genre of FanFics, so give me some pointers if you will! I'm sorry if I fucked up any of the facts, I swear I did my research!... Well, most of it. Now, without further procrastination, here's I Need It!**

Gamzee's P.O.V.

I was not a sad man. I was a motherfucking clown for god's sake.

So why was I always seen with sad eyes?

Like, Tavros, yesterday at the bar.

There I was, minding my own business while playing some darts, enjoying myself a nice slime pie.

Then the horn monster pops up behind me.

_"Are you... okay, Gamzee?" He asked, timidly putting a hand on my shoulder._

_I turned around and gave him a grin, "Yeah, sure motherfucker. What's your sober self doing in this fine establishment?"_

_He put his head down, "I... Came to check on you."_

_I laughed, "Tav, you gotta have some more confidence in me. Do I look like I get in bunches of motherfuckin' trouble?"_

_He eyed my mouth and I stuck my tongue out at him, "You see somethin' you like?"_

_Pursing his lips, he put his finger to my bottom lip._

_I opened my mouth to probably make a wildly inappropriate remark when he withdrew his hand to show me a pit of green on his fingertips._

_"How many slime pies have you had?" He demanded, attempting to make his oddly delicious little body look intimidating._

_My grin grew more pronounced, "Fuck if I know, but enough is never enough, right motherfucker?"_

_He sighed, "Gamz-"_

_I cut him off by fiercely pressing my mouth to his._

_For a supposedly innocent motherfucker, he sure knew how to use that tongue of his._

I shook my head clear of the memories and looked at the sleeping Tavros next to me.

I didn't even motherfucking like him like that, what was I thinking last night?

_Enough is never enough, right motherfucker?_

"Oh yeah." I breathed, "That was probably it."

Nepeta's P.O.V.

Living in an apartment alone was hard.

I had to pay bills, buy food, and, worst of all, sleep in the dark with all the creepy crawly footsteps of the neighbors above me!

I hated it. I really wanted to move back in with Equius, but he had made it clear that if I wasn't going to do anything other than sleep, make shipping charts, and drink milk that I was, "Not allowed a permanent residence in my humble hive."

Bleh, what a lame excuse, everyone knew he just wanted Aradia to move in.

At least Kanaya came over every once in a while to take care of my horder tendencies. And do makeovers, she didn't appreciate my all-natural look at all.

Speaking of the fashionista;

"Who the hell keeps _only_ the obituaries in newspapers?!" She blurted, coming out of my closet with a fist ful of newspaper clippings in her palms.

She scowled at me, signifying her awaiting of my response.

"Meow." I giggled and went back to coloring on my shipping wall.

"Honestly." She guffawed in distaste, "This place is _disgusting._"

I ignored that, "Do you thank Sollux is loving or hating Gamzee right about now."

"Hating, definitely." She answered immediately.

"What, why?" I asked, dropping my red crayon.

Kanaya's lips curled upwards, "Because Tavros spent the night."

I gasped, my face turning bright red, "Why am I just now hearing about this?! Are they an item now? _Gamzee's gay?! _This is Ship Chart worthy!"

She raised a single black eyebrow at me, "Because Vriska just texted me five minutes ago, no I don't believe so, and bisexual probably."

I smiled widely and pounced on her.

"Hey, what the hell, Nepeta?!" She squeaked as my arms glomped around her middle.

I squeezed her, "This is why I love you, Kanaya! You can keep up with me _and _give me all the juicy gossip!"

I kissed her on the cheek, giggling like a madwoman and then I froze, withdrawing.

"Vriskers? Why was she texting you?" I demanded, shuddering, "She makes me want to hide in a cave."

"No more caves." Kanaya said first, "You're too classy for the Prehistoric Life, and Vriska... I'm just saying maybe you should update your shipping chart."

I pressed my hands to my cheeks in astonishment, "Your flushed for each other!"

My throat swelling from all the inquiry wanting to burst out at once, she pressed a finger to my lips.

"Before I receive the Spanish Inquisition, I'll be taking my leave. I'm supposed to meet her at Hooters in ten."

"Hooters?" I mumbled around her finger.

She shrugged, "I'm not questioning her tastes."

Kanaya got her purse and headed toward the exit, "Good night, Nepeta."

"Yeah, night! Have fun with Vriskers!" I called after her, waving joyously.

As the door shut behind her, I bounced on the balls of my feet and then leaped at the wall, crayons in hand.

So that was Kanaya and Vriskers, Tavros and Gamzee, Equius and Aradia... And Nepeta.

Lonely little Nepeta, a twenty three year old woman drawing on her walls at midnight.

Karkat's P.O.V.

I didn't particularly like being twenty three and still living with fucktarted clown boy. Even if the alcoholic freak show was considered my best friend.

I just wanted some fucking solitude, and no, that was not asking for too much.

Well, with Gamzee and his gang of merry dumb asses, maybe it was, but I still craved some sort of quiet time.

"Hey, KK." Sollux whispered and I shut my laptop.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you neon glared ass wipe?!" I exploded, my hands clenching in two tight fists.

"Whoa, man." Sollux said, hands going up in surrender, "What crawled up your ass and _didn't _die?"

"Gamzee." I answered at once, grinding my teeth together as the constant honking in the other room clearly echoed around in my ears.

Sollux laughed, "Yeah, he's a character, huh?"

"No." I growled out, "Not unless characters can be brutally silenced with a stapler and a sewing needle."

"Well, you could try it." He grinned slightly, "I'm not against adding some_ purple _to these walls."

**AN; So what'd you think? Huh, huh? TELL ME! Or I come to your house and perform a vivisection on you using only knives and pens. No pressure or anything, but, ahem, Vriskers?**

**Vriksa: DO IT OR AGONIZING DEATH!**

**Well, figuratively of course-**

**Vriska- But, you gave me this address book-**

**AHEM! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, until next time, BYEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
